Will You Be My Valentine? (JinGa-YoonJin)
by Siwgr3
Summary: Jimin keceplosan memberitahu Seokjin kalau Yoongi menyukainya/"Saranghae, Yoongiya !"/Warn: BL, BxB, yaoi, sedikit lemon, fluff/JinGa-YoonJin/Bottom Yoongi/BottomYoongi/Top Seokjin/TopSeokjin/BTS FF/Happy birthday Yoongiya!/1S/DLDR


_**Will You Be My Valentine?**_

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

JinGa/YoonJin

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Min Yoongi/Kim Seokjin

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: JinGa/YoonJin, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluff

.

Rated: T+

.

Semoga Fluff!

* * *

 _ **ALL SEOKJIN's POV**_

* * *

Saat itu kami baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan untuk lagu baru kami.

Semua member tampak gembira, aku juga sangat gembira.

Aku melirik Yoongi, dan menemukan bekas merah seperti sayatan kecil di dagunya.

Saat itu juga aku merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung. Buru-buru aku mendekatinya, memandangnya lekat. Dia tampak terkejut dengan sikapku.

"Gwenchana?" bisikku sambil mengusap bekas merah itu. Rupanya bukan darah, Cuma coretan kecil entah darimana.

Yoongi menepis tanganku sambil memegangi dagunya. Dia kemudian menunduk dengan wajah yang tak bisa kutebak. Tak bersuara sama sekali.

Aku memandangnya cemas, tapi perhatianku teralih oleh suara tawa Jimin dan cekikikan Taehyung.

:

:

Aku tidak tahu apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi sudah beberapa hari ini Yoongi menjauhiku. Saat aku mengajaknya bicara, dia hanya menjawab seadanya, dia bahkan tak mau melihat mataku!

Aku sempat menanyakannya, apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Dia hanya menggeleng, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, berlari meninggalkanku dengan wajah merah padam.

Aku sudah berusaha mengingat apa ada sesuatu yang kukatakan atau mungkin sikapku yang membuatnya marah. Terkadang Yoongi memang bisa sangat sensitif dan mudah tersinggung.

Tapi aku benar-benar clueless. Aku tidak tahu kesalahan yang kuperbuat.

Aku tidak ingin begini terus. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kami nonton film bersama di laptopku. Kami akan berbaring di ranjang yang sudah kami satukan, dan tak jarang aku merangkulnya saat kami nonton. Dia beberapa kali mengeluh, tapi tak mencegahku menyentuhnya. Kami menonton beberapa film sampai akhirnya kami ketiduran. Dan saat aku bangun, dia ada di pelukanku.

… Aku merindukan tubuh kecilnya itu.

Wajah damainya saat terlelap.

Juga rindu membelai surai hitamnya.

Aku merindukannya.

"Hyung, pagi!" Jimin datang menyapaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Dia kemudian dengan seenak udelnya mencomot kimbap yang baru saja kubuat. Aku ingin memukul tangannya dengan spatula, tapi kutahan.

"Yak! Siapa bilang kau sudah boleh makan?!" hardikku sambil menjauhkan piring kimbapku.

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut. "'Kan ujung-ujungnya akan kumakan juga, hyung~! Jadi apa salahnya?"

Aku memilih tidak mengacuhkannya. Aku kembali fokus memasak sarapan. Jimin nyengir dan mulai berkicau di sampingku.

"Cirp cirp cirp"

Benar-benar terdengar seperti kicauan –atau aku saja yang memang malas memahami ocehannya.

"-Valentine-"

Satu kata darinya itu menarik perhatianku. Valentine… besok kan?

"Kau akan merayakan valentine? Memang ada yang mau padamu?" sindirku kejam.

Jimin mendengus, berkacak pinggang. "Walau aku jomblo, 'kan ada yang namanya cokelat persahabatan~!" dia kemudian memeluk lenganku manja. "Buatkan aku satu dong, hyungiee~! Banyak juga boleh~!"

Ngelunjak nih anak.

"Tidak sudi."

Jimin mengerang. "Waeee?"

"Aku malas. Untuk apa merayakannya? Kita semua 'kan jomblo." ujarku memberi alasan.

Jimin menggerutu. "Iya iya, yang sudah pasti akan dapat kue cokelat… dasar beruntung…"

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

Sejurus kemudian, yang kulihat adalah kedua bola mata Jimin seakan mau melompat keluar. "A-ah! Ani! Lupakan saja! Aku hanya asal bicara! Hehehehehe-"

Aku memicingkan mataku. Jimin tampak berkeringat dingin lengkap dengan tawa maksanya.

Mencurigakan.

Anak ini memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Jelaskan." Tuntutku sambil bertongkak pinggang.

Jimin memainkan jarinya gugup. "… Ini harusnya rahasia…" cicitnya putus asa.

"Salahmu, keceplosan begitu. Sekarang jelaskan!" aku tidak mau tahu. "Atau cokelat persahabatannya tidak jadi!"

Jimin megap-megap. "K-kau benar-benar akan membuatnya?!"

Aku memberinya seringai kejamku. "Tergantung jawabanmu."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, tampak menimbang-nimbang prioritasnya. Tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"… Yoongi hyung menanyakan resep kue cokelat padaku." Jimin memulai, masih memainkan jari-jari kecilnya. "Saat kutanya buat apa resepnya, dia bilang ingin membuatkannya untukmu…" suara Jimin mengecil.

Aku mengernyit. Yoongi ingin membuat coklat untukku?

"Semacam coklat persahabatan juga?"

Jimin menggeleng, semakin menunduk. "Ughhh… cokelat persahabatannya sebaiknya enak, hyung! Kau membuatku membocorkan ini!" dia mulai mengancam. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. "… Jadi… Yoongi hyung menyukaimu-"

"Mwo?"

Aku tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya karena Jimin mengatakannya sambil berbisik.

"AHHH! YOONGI HYUNG MENYUKAIMUUU! AHHHH! DAN DIA MEMBUATKANNYA KARENA INGIN MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU! AAAHHH! AKU TIDAK BILANG APA-APAAA! AAHHH!"

Setelah memekik tidak tahu malu begitu, Jimin berlari meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa melongo.

Yoongi menyukaiku? Lelucon macam apa itu?

"Aigoo… Jimin hyung memang ember…" Jungkook datang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya sedari tadi menguping.

Dasar bocah lancang.

"Untung saja Yoongi hyung lagi ke studio."

Aku menatapnya. "Kau tahu soal ini? T-tunggu… maksudmu… Yoongi benar-benar-"

Jungkook balas menatapku dengan 'WTF face'-nya. "Ya iya… hyung… jangan bilang selama ini kau tidak sadar… aish… peka sedikit dong, hyung! Itu Yoongi hyung sudah terus-terusan memberi kode! Kau membuatnya galau! Kami semua saja sekali lihat juga bisa tahu!" dia mulai ceramah.

"… Jadi Yoongi membuatkanku cokelat karena dia suka padaku?" tanyaku, masih sulit memahami.

"Tidak, dia ingin keliling dunia." Jungkook memandangku bosan. "Ya tentu saja karena dia menyukaimu, hyung! Aish! Bisakah kau jadi lebih bodoh dari ini?!"

Aku mendelik. Bocah kurang ajar.

"Apa kau menyukainya juga, hyung?"

Wajahku sontak memerah mendengar pertanyaan frontal Jungkook.

"U-uuhhh…"

Jungkook masih memandangku intens, memberiku cengiran manisnya.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku, membuang muka. "I-iya… kuakui aku menyukainya…"

"Hahh… memang susah deh kalau dua-duanya tsundere."

Taehyung mendadak muncul, entah darimana. "Yoongi hyung memintaku untuk membawamu keluar besok sore, supaya dia bisa fokus membuat kue cokelatnya."

Memberitahuku informasi yang mungkin sebaiknya tidak dia beritahukan.

"TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook memperingatkan.

"Ups."

Sepertinya anak ini sengaja. Lihat saja cengirannya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, hyung?" kali ini Hoseok yang muncul mendadak. Entah mereka ini ninja atau bagaimana.

Aku menimbang sebentar, sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin melihatnya memasak."

"Kalau begitu kau harus melakukannya diam-diam!"

Namjoon muncul dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Kita akan pura-pura keluar dorm, sementara kau bisa sembunyi di lemari, hyung!"

Aku mengangguk. "Arraseo. Dan tolong berhenti muncul mendadak begitu. Kalian ingin aku serangan jantung apa?"

Semua member hanya nyengir.

:

:

Sore itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuatkan kue cokelat persahabatan yang kujanjikan. Aku menyibukkan diri di dapur, tak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku.

"… Hyung. Itu coklat? Buat valentine besok?"

Aku menoleh, menemukan Yoongi yang sedang memandangi adonan kue cokelatku. "Oh, Yoongi. Sore~! Tumben kau pulang cepat~!" sapaku ceria.

Yoongi tak menjawab, dia beralih menatapku, seakan memerintahku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya, Jimin menuntutku membuat cokelat persahabatan. Jadi aku akan membuatkannya sekaligus untuk kalian semua." Jawabku ringan.

"… Cokelat persahabatan ya…" Yoongi memandang lantai, memberiku senyuman kecutnya. "… Kalau begitu semangat, hyung. malam."

Dia kemudian melangkah meninggalkanku.

… Saat itu juga aku merasa telah melakukan kesalahan.

Aku terdiam di tempatku untuk beberapa saat, sampai bunyi oven terdengar dan menyadarkanku.

:

:

* * *

-Esoknya…

* * *

"Jin hyung mana?" aku bisa mendengar suara Yoongi.

"Sudah keluar dengan Tae. kau bisa menjalankan rencanamu, hyung~!" Namjoon terdengar seperti menggoda Yoongi.

"A-apaan… uh… kau tahu, Joon… Mungkin ini kesalahan…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ya, apa maksudmu? Aku mengintip dari celah pintu lemari.

Aku bisa melihat sosok mungil Yoongi, sedang menunduk memandang lantai, terlihat sedih sekali.

"… Jin hyung hanya menganggapku teman… tidak lebih…"

"Hah?"

"Dia membuatkan cokelat persahabatan untuk kita…" Yoongi terdengar murung, membuatku ingin melompat dari lemari tempat persembunyianku, dan terbang memeluknya sambil memekik bahwa aku mencintainya.

NAM! LAKUKAN SESUATU!

Seakan bisa menangkap getaran telepatiku, Namjoon buru-buru menyemangati Yoongi untuk melanjutkan niatnya.

"Jangan pesimis dulu dong, hyuuung! Aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu!"

Yoongi masih diam.

"Iya, hyung! Coba saja dulu!" Hoseok ikut membujuk.

"… Tapi aku jelek… tidak mungkin hyung yang setampan itu akan menyukaiku…"

WTH MIN Yoongi!

"Aish, hyuuung!" Jungkook mengerang kesal. "Lakukan saja!"

Terdengar helaan napas berat, sebelum suara Yoongi kembali terdengar. "… Arraseo… hyung ke dapur dulu…"

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Yoongi menjauh.

"Hyung! Kami keluar dulu ya!" pekik Namjoon.

"Yaa."

Setelah itu aku mendengar gumaman pelan Jungkook. "Good luck, Jin hyung…!" mereka kemudian keluar.

Hanya aku dan Yoongi yang tersisa di dorm.

Setelah yakin Yoongi sudah mendekam di dapur, aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

:

:

"Ungg… gula…? Inikah?" tangan putih namja yang sangat kucintai itu meraih toples garam dan dengan polosnya menyendok tiga sendok besar garam masuk ke dalam mangkuk berisi adonan kuenya.

Dan aku, Kim Seokjin, yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding layaknya cicak, memata-matai Min Yoongi yang entah idiot atau bagaimana.

Aku yang disebut world wide handsome ini, punya keinginan yang kuat untuk menerjang masuk ke dalam dapur, mencium Yoongi dan menjerit "Saranghae!" dan kemudian membereskan kekacauan hasil perbuatannya. Mungkin setelah itu kami bisa bersantai di kamar menonton film sambil makan es krim.

Tapi tidak.

Aku berusaha menahan diri. Bagaimanapun Yoongi sudah berusaha keras membuat kue coklat ini. Apapun hasilnya nanti, sehancur apapun, seasin apapun, aku akan tetap menerimanya dengan suka cita, dan memberitahunya bahwa kuenya enak, memberi ciuman kecil di dahinya, turun ke hidung, lalu bibir, dan aku akan mengangkatnya untuk duduk di atas counter, dan memperdalam ciuman kami dan tanganku akan mulai berkeliaran dan-

"Ini jahe, 'kan…? Apa bisa kupakai?" gumam Min Yoongi sambil menimang lengkuas. "Kalau tidak salah… waktu nonton masterchef… jahe bisa dibuat kue 'kan…?"

Hening. Sepertinya dia berpikir.

"… Coba saja deh." Setelah itu dia mengiris-ngiris lengkuas itu tipis-tipis dan memasukannya ke adonan kuenya.

Knife skillnya boleh juga.

Tunggu. Bukan itu yang harus kukomentari.

Lihat Min Yoongi itu. Mengaduk-aduk adonan kuenya sambil sesekali bersiul. Tak memperdulikan aku yang harus memakan hasilnya nanti.

Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Matanya memandang adonan kuenya dengan wajah sedih.

"… Kenapa aku berusaha sekeras ini…? Jin hyung bahkan tidak melihatku sama sekali… hah… menyedihkan…"

Saat itu juga, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menyala.

Nuraniku menjerit.

 _"AKU MENCINTAIMU, PABBO!"_

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku harus memberitahunya!

Aku mengendap menuju pintu depan, kemudian membukanya dengan cukup keras, lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Aku pulaaang." Lagakku. Aku melangkah cepat ke dapur, menemukan Yoongi yang tampak panik berusaha menyembunyikan mangkuk kue besarnya dalam kulkas. Saat aku berdehem, dia berbalik dengan wajah kaget. Dia buru-buru menutup pintu kulkas walau gagal karena ukuran mangkuk yang terlalu besar. Dia kemudian menahan pintu kulkas dengan punggungnya.

"H-HYUNG!" pekiknya nyaring. "A-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Dia manis sekali saat sedang panik begini. "Menyapamu? Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Wajah Yoongi seakan terbakar. "Ani… k-keluar, hyung…!"

Aku mengernyit. "Aku lapar."

"M-makan saja di luar…!" cicitnya sambil membuang muka.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku, sok imut.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, frustasi. "A-ani… maksudku… ughhh~…"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau sedang membuat coklat ya?"

Yoongi terdiam.

Mati kutu rupanya.

"Mau hyung bantu?"

Yoongi sontak menggeleng keras. "Ani! Aku bisa sendiri!"

Aku tersenyum. "Arraseo." Aku kemudian berbalik dan duduk di bangku dekat counter. Memandang Yoongi sambil bersidekap. Tak lupa memasang wajah innocentku.

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Menontonmu~!"

Yoongi semakin panik. "Ish…! T-Tae dimana!?"

"Entah." Aku nyengir. "Mungkin kami berselisih arah. Kau tahu anak itu 'kan? Suka berkeliaran."

Yoongi kemudian memandang lantai, tampak menimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sepertinya berpikiran untuk mencekik Taehyung jika mereka bertemu lagi nanti.

"Lanjutkan saja~!" rayuku.

Yoongi cemberut, dan oh my hearteu manis sekali.

"…" akhirnya Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan mangkuk adonannya dari dalam kulkas. Dia lalu meletakannya di atas counter dan kembali mengaduknya.

Masih dengan wajah cemberutnya yang membuatku diabetes.

Waktu berlalu, dan yang kulakukan hanya memandangi Yoongi yang sok sibuk dengan mangkuknya. Sedari tadi wajahnya berwarna merah muda.

Manis.

Tapi adonan kuenya tidak terlihat manis.

Kenapa warna dan teksturnya jadi seperti tai begitu?

"Yoongi?" panggilku khawatir.

"Mmm?"

"Apa saja yang kau masukkan ke dalamnya?"

"… Rahasia."

Jangan meng _'Rahasia._ '-kan aku! AKULAH YANG HARUS MEMAKAN KUE ITU NANTINYA!

Aku merasa putus asa, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, air mendidih, mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi.

Dia buru-buru mematikan api kompor.

"Kau memasak air?" tanyaku sambil mengernyit.

"… Aku mau buat teh."

Aku nyengir. Untukku ya? Manisnya~!

"… Ah!"

Prang

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Yoongi salah memegang ceretnya, akibatnya jarinya terbakar. Kini dia tampak kesakitan.

Aku sontak melompat dari kursiku dan mendekatinya dengan panik. "Tunjukkan tanganmu!" perintahku cemas.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!"

Aku mendengus. Segera kusambar tangannya tanpa seijinnya. Aku memperhatikannya sekilas, tidak terlalu parah. Untunglah. Aku menuntun Yoongi ke wastafel dan kemudian membasuh jari Yoongi dengan air dingin.

Tidak biasanya dia seceroboh ini… apa dia gugup karena kuperhatikan?

"Lain kali hati-hati." Omelku. "Kau membuatku khawatir."

"… Mian."

Aku meliriknya. Wajahnya tertunduk, sementara kedua pipinya berwarna merah muda.

Aku tersenyum gemas. "Ani… hyung tidak marah kok. Hyung hanya mencemaskanmu." Bisikku sambil membelai surainya. "Lain kali hati-hati ya." Ulangku lagi, kali ini dengan suara terlembutku.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Biar hyung yang urus tehnya. Kau lanjut saja bikin kuenya."

Yoongi kembali mengangguk, dan buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Dia berbalik dan berlari kecil kembali ke mangkuk cokelatnya.

Ah… dia memang sangat manis…

:

:

Akhirnya setelah melalui beberapa perjuangan, adonan kuenya masuk ke dalam oven dengan selamat.

Aku berhasil mencegah Yoongi menggunakan nanas untuk cokelatnya. Aku juga berhasil menyelamatkan perutku dari asam jawa yang dikiranya kacang.

Kurasa kalau hanya cokelat asin rasa lengkuas aku masih bisa menahannya.

Aku senang. Yoongi senang.

Dan tebak siapa yang akan segera berciuman sebentar lagi?

Hohohoho.

Akhirnya sambil menunggui kuenya, kami duduk di meja makan meminum teh yang kubuat.

Hening, Yoongi bahkan tak melihat ke arahku.

Seakan-akan sendok lebih menarik dari wajah tampanku.

"Yoongiya." Aku memulai. "Tumben kau buat cokelat. Kukira kau bukan tipe yang merayakan valentine."

Yoongi cemberut. "… Memang aneh ya…"

Oh shit.

"A-ani! Maksudku, kau jadi terlihat manis!"

Sejurus kemudian wajahnya seperti meledak. "Aku tidak manis! Aku tampan!"

Iya iya.

Aku bertopang dagu, memandangnya dengan cengiran khasku. "Jadi…? Siapakah orang beruntung itu?"

Kuperhatikan raut wajahnya yang jadi panik. Menarik~!

"… Rahasia…" cicitnya, memainkan jarinya dibawah meja.

Aku mendengus. Kapan anak ini akan jujur.

"Oh ya~? Maksudku, karena orang ini kau sampai bela-belain membuat coklat 'kan~?" godaku, senang melihat reaksinya.

"… Dia spesial untukku… makanya…"

Apakah telingaku bermasalah? Atau Yoongi baru saja mengatakan itu dengan wajah merah padamnya?

Sialan, anak ini benar-benar ingin membuatku diabetes.

"… Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa aku jelek?"

Aku memandangnya. Yoongi tampak gelisah, dia memainkan jarinya sambil masih menunduk. Hatiku sakit saat melihatnya. Yoongi memang seringkali merasa insecure dengan wajahnya. Beberapa kali dia bercerita padaku bahwa dia minder karena harus selalu berdiri di samping Taehyung yang tampan.

"… Kau cantik, Yoongiya."

Yoongi terkesiap, sepertinya tidak siap dengan jawabanku. "… Hentikan itu…" cicitnya salting.

Aku tersenyum lembut.

"… Kemarin aku membuatkan cokelat persahabatan untuk kita. Kau ingat?"

Yoongi mendongak, tampak heran dengan pertanyaan randomku.

"Ya…?"

"Itu karena Jimin menuntutku. Tapi tak masalah, aku juga ingin sesekali menyenangkan hati kalian."

Yoongi menatapku sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmm… lalu bagianku mana?"

"Tidak ada."

Yoongi melotot kepadaku. "Wae…?" tampak sedih.

Oh Min Yoongi, hentikan kitty eyes dan poutan bibirmu itu!

"Karena aku memang tidak membuatkan cokelat persahabatan untukmu."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sendoknya. "… Oh…"

Dia tampak seperti mau menangis.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sebentar, sebelum beranjak menuju lemari tempat bersembunyiku tadi. Yoongi hanya memperhatikanku tanpa bergerak, kedua mata kucingnya menatapku penasaran saat aku kembali dengan kotak bermotif hati yang sudah kuhiasi pita merah muda.

Aku tahu, penampilannya norak. Dan aku tidak peduli.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku menyodorkan kotak itu pada Yoongi. Masih memasang senyum tampanku.

Yoongi menerimanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Hadiah valentineku untukmu. Bukalah." Ujarku sambil kembali duduk di hadapannya.

Dia melotot ke arahku, tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. "Hadiah valentine?"

Aku tersenyum, senang melihat reaksinya. "Bukalah."

Aku memperhatikannya yang mulai membuka pita dari kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya terlihat sangat antusias sekali.

"Aku membuatkannya dengan susah payah, khusus untukmu~!" ujarku ketika dia membuka tutup kotaknya.

Yang dia temukan adalah kue cokelat berbentuk hati dengan whipping cream dan stroberi sebagai hiasannya. Jangan lupakan kotak coklat kecil yang sudah kuukir membentuk kata **_"Saranghae, Yoongiya"_** , dan hiasan boneka kumamon kecil di sampingnya.

Aku memang romantis.

Lihat saja ekspresi Yoongi.

"M-mwo…? Ini untukku…?" dia mendongak, menatapku tak percaya. "… Kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Jawabku lembut. Aku kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah ke sampingnya. Setelah itu aku berlutut sambil meraih kedua tangannya.

Aku lalu menatapnya dalam.

"Berhentilah menganggap dirimu jelek, Min Yoongi. Kau cantik." Aku mengusap kedua tangannya, berusaha memberi ketenangan. "Sangat cantik. Entah itu wajahmu, sifatmu, senyummu, tingkahmu, semuanya tentangmu."

Yoongi masih terpaku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kataku penuh keyakinan. "Will you be my valentine?"

Dan… yang berikutnya aku lihat, Min Yoongi telah menangis.

"Y-yak! Gwenchanayo? Kenapa kau menangis?" aku berdiri dengan panik dan berusaha menghapus air matanya.

Tapi Yoongi menepis tanganku dan langsung berdiri untuk memelukku erat.

"… Tidak usah sok nginggris, babbo…"

Aku tersenyum mendengar cicitannya. Aku membalas pelukannya sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"… Nado saranghae…"

Yoongi mendongak, menatapku dengan kedua mata berair dan pipi meronanya. Dia kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku.

"… Tapi… kau yakin…?"

Aku mengernyit. "Apa?"

"… Kau sangat tampan, hyung… sementara aku…"

Aku merengut mendengar keluhannya itu. Aku melonggarkan pelukan kami, lalu meraih dagunya untuk menatapku.

"Saranghae, Min Yoongi."

Kataku lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas. Dia melotot dengan serangan mendadakku.

"Saranghae, cantikku."

Aku menciumnya lagi.

"Saranghae, sayangku."

Dan lagi.

"Saranghae, manisku."

Aku mau lagi.

"Sarangh-"

"H-hentikan! Aku mengerti!" Yoongi berusaha berontak dari pelukanku. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. "L-lepas…!"

Aku nyengir. "Shi-rre-ooo~!" aku kembali memerangkapnya dalam pelukan eratku.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku sambil sesekali mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil yang membuatku gemas.

"… Yoongi…" panggilku pelan sambil melonggarkan pelukanku.

"… Umm…?"

"Boleh hyung menciummu?"

Wajah Yoongi semakin memerah. Dia mengangguk kecil sebelum mendongak menatapku.

Aku tersenyum dan balas menatapnya penuh sayang.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Pegangannya di bahuku menguat.

Aku kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Tanganku bergerak naik ke tengkuknya dan menekannya pelan guna memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku kemudian menggigit bibirnya pelan, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Yoongi perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidahku yang datang untuk bermain.

Kami terus berciuman, awalnya lembut tapi semakin lama jadi semakin panas dan menuntut. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja tanpa melepas ciuman kami.

Aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku, mendengarkan desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Perlahan tanganku yang sedari tadi bertengger di pinggangnya menyusup masuk ke dalam bajunya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"H-hyung…" panggilnya, sulit mengontrol napasnya.

Aku tersenyum di sela ciumanku. "… Hmm…?"

"… Aku menginginkanmu…"

Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. "Bagaimana dengan kuemu?"

Dia menunduk berupaya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "… Masih sejam lagi…"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jadi~?" godaku.

Yoongi memukul kecil bahuku, wajahnya semakin memerah. "… Aku ingin… bersamamu… di… kamar…" cicitnya malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Sesuai keinginanmu, manisku." Aku menggendongnya bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke kamar kami. Tak lupa menghujani wajah meronanya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Aku kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan kakiku.

 **Dan skip time karena author tidak sanggup memikirkan adegan ncnya.**

:

:

Saat kami sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan kami, member lain pulang dan menggedor pintu kamar kami dan mengingatkan kami tentang kuenya.

Mereka juga memekik tidak mau mendengar desahan-desahan Yoongi lagi.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa tusukan, aku berhasil mengeluarkannya di dalam Yoongi, membuat namja manisku itu mendesah pelan saat merasakan kehangatan yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Aku kemudian membalutnya dengan selimut dan menggendongnya. Aku membawanya masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan siulan nakal para memberku.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengeluarkan cairanku dari dalam tubuh Yoongi (dengan beberapa ciuman panas di sela-selanya), kami berpakaian dan keluar menuju dapur.

Member lain sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Ah, hyung! Aku sudah mengeluarkan kuenya!" ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk Loyang berisi kue Yoongi.

"Ne, gomawo…" wajah Yoongi merah. Dia pasti malu karena tertangkap basah saat melakukannya denganku tadi.

Aku tertawa kecil. Dia memang sangat manis.

… Dan juga seksi…

Ugh mengingat tubuh kecilnya yang tadi menggeliat di bawahku membuatku merasa panas di wajahku. Belum kata-kata erotis dan desahan seksinya tadi...

Namjoon memandangku bosan. "Hyung, berhentilah berpikir kotor."

Oh oke, tuan _suci_.

"Akhirnya kalian bersama juga. Aku geregetan melihat kalian, saling suka tapi tsunderenya luar biasa." Jungkook mendengus.

Aku nyengir. Pandanganku kembali teralih pada sosok Yoongi yang tampak sibuk menghias kue cokelatnya.

"Hyung! Mana cokelat kami?" tuntut Jimin.

Aku mendengus. Kuambil lima bungkus cokelat dari dalam kulkas dan membagikannya pada mereka.

"Curang! Punya Yoongi hyung lebih besar!" keluh Jimin sambil menunjuk kotak bermotif hatiku.

Aku memicingkan mataku padanya, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan makan.

Akhirnya Jimin mengalah dan mulai memakan cokelatnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Yoongi menghampiri kami dengan sepiring kue cokelat yang sedikit berantakan dan sedikit hangus, tapi tetap terlihat manis dengan cream stroberi dan taburan meses warna warni serta tulisan dari whipping cream yang membentuk kalimat _ **"Saranghae, hyung"**_.

Aih, dia manis sekali.

"Kue ini untukmu, hyung… Mian kuenya sedikit berantakan…" cicitnya gugup.

"Mereka manis, kok. Sepertimu~!" aku mencoba menggombal. Dan disambut erangan jijik dari member kurang ajarku.

Tapi Yoongi terlihat senang. Dia duduk kembali di kursinya di hadapanku sambil memegang kotak hadiah dariku. "Cobalah, hyung!"

... Oh iya, aku harus memakannya.

Aku hampir melupakannya.

Yoongi sudah menyantap cokelat buatanku dengan gembira. Dia lalu menatapku penuh harap.

Ugh, dia terlihat manis sekali. Tak mungkin aku menghancurkan kebahagiaannya 'kan?

Aku meraih sendok dan mulai menyendok kue itu.

Semua mata memandangku.

Yoongi sendiri tampak cemas.

Seokjin, kau adalah seorang namja!

Dengan cepat aku memasukan sesendok kue itu ke dalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya.

Benar-benar rasa yang tak biasa!

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum lebar. "Enak~!"

Yoongi yang tadinya tegang, langsung tampak gembira. "Jinjja~? Baguslah~!" dia tertawa senang.

Tapi member lain bisa melihat ekspresi tersembunyiku. Dan mereka turut berduka dalam diam.

Aku menghabiskan seluruh kue Yoongi.

Tak memperdulikan air mataku yang sudah meleleh.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hyung?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir.

"… Kuenya terlalu enak…" kataku susah payah sambil mengacungkan jempol kananku.

Yoongi terlihat bangga.

… Asin. Asin. Asin! ASIN! DAN LENGKUAS MEMPERUMIT RASANYA!

Tapi tak apa…

Selama kami bisa bersama…

Sepertinya tahun depan aku harus mengajarinya membuat coklat.

Untuk keselamatan perutku juga.

Yoongi tertawa manis, membuat dadaku menghangat.

"Saranghae, Yoongiya."

"Umm~… n-nado saranghae, hyung…!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Akhirnya FF ini selesai jugaTwT abaikan adegan NCnya ya, saya payah urusan begituanTwT'

Sebenarnya FF ini udah saya buat dari sebelum Valentine n targetnya dipublish pas valentine, tapi tugas kuliah menggagalkan segalanyaTwT saya baru menyelesaikannya kemarin (haha)

Jadi FF ini special untuk Yoongi yang ulang tahun~!

Saengil cukhae~! Semoga sehat selalu, rezekinya lancar, hidup dengan bahagia, dan selalu dicintai oleh semedeulnya~(uhuk)

Selamat juga untuk Hixtapenya Hobi! Saya paling suka lagu Hangsang~!

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF ini, dan semoga fluffnya terasa!^_^"

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan~!

Sekian!^^

 _-Siwgr3_/09-03-2018/_


End file.
